Bonny
Desert Bat Pony Bonnelise Minralia Jestra Name: Bonnelise Minralia Jestra, or short Bonny Gender: Female Breed: Desert Bat Pony Age: 28 Parents: Father:Pentagram Dark Jestra (Dead) Mother: Bibi Jestra born Fedora (unknown) Siblings: Fae Jestra (unknown) Sunny Jestra (unknown) Kami Jestra (unknown) Attributes: Runs very fast. Is not the best one if it comes to flying. Can see at Night. Is a trained Duelist. Has herself trained in allot different of kinds of armor. Can use Echolocation Strengths: Running Stubbornness Kindness Weakness: Low Durability Stubbornness Has Monophobia Has Claustrophobia Has Nyctophobia inside Buildings Seeing during Daytime due to her damaged eyes Flying because her wings are very sensitive Backstory: Bonnelise Minralia Jestra is a Desert Bat Pony from the Southern Desert near Apple Loosa. She is as a bleach Mare as all of her kind are. She is very shy but if somepony finally breaks the ice she can talk allot. She likes to change the other ponies mood into a good mood but she is not always successful doing that. Somepony just think she is not a serious one but the other thing is true. She was a common Desert Bat Pony knowing how to farm and to take care for others. Her father had teaches her how to fight and to behave in front of the Elders of the Tribe and the Guards of her Tribe knowing that she has to behave towards those that are in a Higher Rank than her. The Story of her past leads to this Desert years ago. She lived a normal Desert Bat Pony live, flying at Night, sleeping at Day, eating Cactus Plants and harvesting them using her teeth with holes as tool to break the Cactus Plant thorns and so on and on...until some months after her eighteen birthday birthday. She can not remember the exact day or month, just that what had happen. This what had happen was a Changeling infiltration that lead to an attack towards her Tribe! Fellow Bat Ponies had been captured and replaced by Changelings since the Year of her Eighteen Birthday started, and this was only noticed as those Ponies changed into Changelings and helped the attacking Changeling Forces. She was forced to flee, but she always had sensitive wings and until her feeling in her wings changed from pain to numbness she flew slower...the Changelings that followed her captured her into a small cave which was more a den than a cave. Unable to reach her they waited outside to feast from her and take her to their hive. She was kept in that Cave for three days and nights. At the third day she fled and this time it was successful, the Changelings did not guessed she would flee at Daytime. Bat Ponies are quite sensitive towards Daylight and her Tribe enhanced the Night sight even more so they had become more and more sensitive towards Daylight. This was observed by the Changelings too so they slept during the Day. The successful Escape took a high toll on her! She was blinded during these Escape and her Eyes took a permanent damage, her Irises are gone and the tendril lick cracks in her eyes are cracks in her eyeballs, now she is unable to save her eyes against the sun. The Sun sensitivity in her eyes enhanced into torture. Now she lives in the North far away from her Home Desert. She wanders between Ponyville and Canterlot because further into the High North would be too cold for her. Despite been in the "North" of Canterlot and Ponyville for ten years now. Present Day: Today you can see her wearing a heavy metal armor with dark crystalline shades in the eye slits of that armor, it looks like the heavy armor the Changelings had wearing at the attack. If you ask her why she wears that armor she simply answers that she can not forget the past and she will not forget the past if she wears this armor. Her hooked blade is a special weapon. She says that this weapon is inspired by the weapon her tribe used but she bent it even more to penetrate any changeling carapace or to hook into armor plates to pin down every enemy. The Loyalty and the Respect from her towards the Guardsponies and the Alicorns is out of Questions, as she was teached in young years to act proper towards others, in a very military and harsh way. All below this here is from Deviant Art It is still the Hint which Hive have attacked her Tribe, she does not exactly know that this Hive was behind that attack, she just dislikes all Changelings. Myrrh - The Antlion Hive by FateOmega Cartoons & Comics / Traditional Media / Cartoons / Drawings ©2013-2014 FateOmega Queen Myrrh of the Antlion Hive; Got inspired by :iconsiansaar: 's multiple changeling hive concepts and decided to come up with another hive concept. This hive dwells in the deserts of Saddle Arabia, and rely on tactics and trickery to obtain their prey. They will often pose as tour guides within the nearby cities and towns, and lead caravans astray towards the hive. They will also use thier magic to create hallucinations of oasis' to lure in singular, lost, and weary travelers. They eat cacti and hard minerals to make their building material. The hive is located underground, so they must pull their prey under through the sand, thus the Antlion name. Ponies are imprisoned underground and fed upon as necessary. I think the biggest changes to Myrrh and her hive is their 'hoof' structure (helps with burrowing in the sand) and that the drone changelings have more pincer like teeth and a undercurved horn for grasping onto ponies. Category:Bat ponies